Happy New year
by sdfrusher181
Summary: The air was cold and crisp as it blown through the atmosphere, as I walked down the dark but lit street, the night wasnt like anyother night, it was New Year's Eve which means in exactly six hours, it will be a new start, a fresh start you thought as you played with you wool gloves admiring the texture and pattern of the fabric, your year in 2012 wasnt exaclty one of your best,


A/N : Well, we should all know that Mr. Schmidt is in NYC, it sucks but HAPPY NEW YEARS TO ALL MY BEAUTIFUL,HANDSOME, crazy, sexy, amazing RUSHERS

* * *

The air was cold and crisp as it blown through the atmosphere, as I walked down the dark but lit street, the night wasnt like anyother night, it was New Year's Eve which means in exactly six hours, it will be a new start, a fresh start you thought as you played with you wool gloves admiring the texture and pattern of the fabric, your year in 2012 wasnt exaclty one of your best, with your sister leaving to go on her world tour, dadddy moving to Canada to live with his 'new' girlfriend and your boyfriend of three years breaking up with you for your now ex best friend who was creating with him, yep it sucks to be you right now but your thnaking god that you survived and kept on going through all the bad times and made new, better and happier moment like when you got to see BIG TIME RUSH, Justin Bieber, Demi Lovato and Cody Simpson all in concert with you new best friends, Annabelle and Christina, or the time you got an award for top of your class, your dad and sis were so proud of you, that they brought you a puppy, you named her Katherine Schmidt, it may not have been a great year all the time but it was great when it needed to be and so for that I'm forever ever grateful for that, you thought to youself as you walked down the now crowded street as time was slowing getting close to the droppping of the New Year's ball, in Times's Square, you were excited and sad at the same time because your friends werent able to make but they told you to enjoy the night, you sighed with the cold air escaping from your pink glossy lips as you explored the park, to past time away.

* * *

Four Hours Later

You looked at your watch, just a two more hours to go before the New Year starts, you were stoke with excitement, you saw a faint but familiar shadow but you werent sure if it was who you thought it was...

Was it...No... you thought to yourself

The tall being turned around from the crowd with a wide grin on his face, the appearance of the man became more visual as he walked in your direction, the moonlight touch his pale face, he was smiling,

"Lovely night, isnt it?" he said as he walked towards you, you couldnt believe that he was talking to you,

"Yes, it is quite lovely" you responsed back to his question, he smiled at you, you could feel yourself floating in thin air, you never felt like that before it was different,

"I'm so rude, Hi I'm Kendall, Kendall Schmidt" you know that already from his appearance, you smiled,

"It's ok, I'm YN, nice to finally get to meet you in person, Kendall" he laughed,

"Let me guess you're a rusher, huh?" he grin again, you nodded,

"...And a big fan of HeffronDrive too" he smiled widely,

"Great, so what are you doing now?" you smiled,

"Nothing much, just exploring, you?" he grinned,

"The same, would like to explore together, if you dont mind the extra company"

"NO!..." you almost shouted, he laughed at that, "...No, I dont mind it would be great" he smiled, "Great, YN" you smiled as you two were talking about everything that had pop up into your minds, it was quite adorable yet romantic.

* * *

It was time for the countdown of the dropping of the New Year's ball, in Times Square, you and Kendall were now inseparatable, you wondered what would happen after New Year's what would happen, you were starting to like him ALOT and you didnt know if he felt the same way too, you thought, as the ball was dropping, as the crowd counted down 10...9...8...7..6..5.. you felt something holding your hand you looked down, it was Kendall's, you looked at him and smiled as you continued counting...4..3 you had to tell him before the year was over,

"Kendall, I think I maybe falling for you" as you waited for his response,..2...1 HAPPY NEW YEAR! everybody was kissing, hugging each other, laughing and smiling, he turned to you and kissed you, which caught you by surprise but you were loving this moment, heck every rusher would love this moment and you got to live it, he parted,

"I was falling for you from the moment I saw you standing in the park, coming to New York was one of my greatest decisions, I ever made, and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime when your not exploring" as he looked down at you with those glimming green eyes,

"You had me at, I was Falling for you, yes of course I would Love that, Kendall" he kissed you again as you two watched the fireworks together.

Best way to start the New Year...with someone you never thought would ever meet of even grow to love.

* * *

Like or Love this Check out my other stories xoxo Steph


End file.
